Future shock
by ShateredDreams
Summary: Rated PG13 for the moment This is my first fanfic AU involving Cable and Apocalypse All feedback good or bad will be welcome


What was left of upstate New York  
  
The sounds of battle and screams of the dying filtered into the shielded sanctum of the Sisterhood of the Askani, the high priestess Chanted in a monotone voice the noises of the outside world blocked. On the Altar the baby lay silent and aware, his eyes alert his tiny pudgy hands flailed in the air. An alarm bell started to sound. Halting the chant the high priestess turned to the three other sisters dressed in armour. "Apocalypse has breached the courtyard, you three must hold them back long enough for me to perform the ritual, above all else, this child must survive if he is to fufil his destiny." Her chanting began again as the three soldiers took station before the entrance to the chamber, the sounds of battle where less now, they all knew it wouldn't be long now.  
  
Apocalypse marched through the Hall's of the Askani fortress, his general's in step behind him his four horsemen marched in file, Death, War, Pestilence and Famine, today was the day of Ascenion, when the final threat to Apocalpse's reign was destroyed, the Askani son would be destroyed. Apocalpyse stood before the shielded doors of the inner sanctum. Reaching back he threw a thunderous punch the door rocking inwards from the force of the blow but still they stood.  
  
Inside the soldiers drew their weapons preparing themselves to hold back the forces of the Dark Lord. Their bodies tense sweat streaking their faces as with each Thunderous blow the doors buckled till finally they were torn assunder. Charging into the wreckage and smoke they battled in vain, it was not the army of the dark lord and his generals, but the Dark Lord and the Generals themselves. The High priestess voice was high with panic as the as the bodies of her elite guard were torn apart. With a wave of her hands across the child the skies rumbled in protest and the child began to cry.  
  
Apocalypse stepped over the bodies striding towards the altar and the child who would grow to be his nemisis. With an energy blast from his hand the High Priestess flew back across the floor dead. He stood over the child as it wailed, tiny arms and legs flailing. "This is Apocalypses Bane, this squirming wriggling child?" Raising his hands high abover his head gathering his power to wipe the child from exsistence. As the air became ionised with the energy a huge lightning bolt earthed it's self on the fortress's spire it's power coursing through the building surrounding the child. In shock Apocalypse stared as the child became to fade in a crackle of purple temporal energy.  
  
Reacting almost instantly Pestilence let fly with a poisionous dart. The childs wails grew louder before he vanished the dart falling to the floor with a metallic tinkle. Scooping it up he studied it's contents...still over two thirds full. Apocalypse watched him expectantly. "It'sss not enough....if untreated.....yearssss from now it why ssspread through hisss body and he will die" He cringed in fear as Apocalypse smashed his hands down on the Alter reducing it to rubble. "Find me the child!" Apocalypse roared. "And reduce this fortress to ruins as a warning to others" Shoving his generals aside He stormed from inner chamber leaving them to contemplate his orders.  
  
Upstate NewYork 1985  
  
Police officer Scott Dayspring Anders rumaged through the rubbish looking for the source of the crying he heard. As he pulled aside a large piece of cardboard he swore. He pulled off his coat wrapping the small bundle in it. It was blue with cold and barely moving but it still cried. "C'mon little fella, your gonna be ok, i'll make sure your'e gonna be fine." He turned to his partner. "Mickey radio ahead to the hospital tell them were bringing in an adandoned baby!" As he climbed into the car Scott stared down at the tiny bundle as he stopped crying, crystal blue eyes stared back at him a tiny smile on the baby's lips Blue eyes that were so alert it was scary. "Step on it Mickey!" The police car pulled away from the alley heading towards county general the siren wailing, inside the baby never made a sound... 


End file.
